


A nightly stroll

by Kaioken95



Series: Vanvenweek2020 [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Adopted Siblings, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Violence, Demon Vanitas, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Domestic Bliss, Double Life, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Secret Identity, Sora and Vanitas Are Siblings (Kingdom Hearts), VanVen Week 2020 (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas-centric (Kingdom Hearts), killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: The monster walks under the pale moonlight, hunting his prey, teeth raised to tear into those who flee, the crimson demon by night. The loving family man by day, holding his lover and his brother those blood-stained arms.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Vanvenweek2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067900
Kudos: 19





	A nightly stroll

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 for Vanvenweek2020, the final entry. Still on a demon vibe, so I wrote this piece with a Demon!Vanitas, and Human!Ventus. I had fun writing my first ever Vanven pieces and I had fun writing for this event.
> 
> So please enjoy this last piece.

He’s running down the street, occasionally looking back to see if it was still pursuing him, turning into another street corner, his eyes were scanning all over that there were at least some other people, but he was all alone. Turning another corner he stops, catching his breath, holding his knees, gasping for air, cold sweat running off his body. He was sure that he got away, but still couldn’t take the chance, he pulls out his gun, he’s only got 3 rounds left, bullets weren’t really effective against it, but he wasn’t gonna stop trying, and he was at least going to save the last bullet for himself. 

The moment of peace was halted by the normally paced footsteps, and the eerie whistling, the fear reappears in his eyes as he resumes running. Whatever was following him was doing so in a calm walking manner, the footsteps sounded human, in fact, they were human, the figure that turned the corner to where he was standing was a man dressed in a well-tailored suit, black, with a red buttoned shirt, Italian boots, and leather black gloves, a wide crooked grin on his face, his eyes were disturbingly glowing red, that would cut through the darkness.

His eyes are fixated on the man fleeing him, a low chuckle slips from his lips, revealing his razor-sharp monstrous teeth like a shark’s. He stands there waiting until his prey leaves his field of vision, turning into another street, the man in the suit’s body shifts become a gaseous matter, a red mist that zooms up into the air, following the man from above. The man frantically makes another turn, finally reaching his car, smiling he grabs his keys from his pocket, pressing the button to unlock the vehicle, but before he could reach his door the crimson mist swirls around him, coughing, trying to shake the cloud away.

His eyes water, burning, he chokes on the mist as it enters his system, he falls to knees, his keys falling to the floor. The man thrashes about, writhing in agony, his veins glowing the same red as the mist inside him, he gags, choking, the vessel in his eyes burst, turning blood red. His voice is lost, blood pouring from his nose and mouth until he becomes silent and still, his eyes remain frozen, soon the vapor leaves his body and the becoming flesh and blood again, the man in the suit stands over the corpse, in his palm was a small glowing orb, a faint red color, the faint sound of whispers, he then brings the orb to his lips and consumes it.

He looks around, eyes shifting around, there was a camera all around but he wasn’t worried as he wouldn’t appear on the footage, it would look like the man was running and suddenly convulsed and died to some kind of drug overdose, he was a known criminal, after all, dealing drugs and assaulting people, no one would miss him. The suited man notices his gloves are stained with blood, and part of his suit, a sigh of frustration, it wouldn’t be easy cleaning. His matter turns from solid to mist once again zooming up into the air, leaving the area. 

Monster, devil, demon, imp, he had been given many names, but the one he was fond of the most was the crimson death. He was just one of the many demons that lived here in the city of twilight, a place controlled by the criminal world, or so they liked to believe but in reality, the ones truly in the control were the demons like him, each controlling a piece of territory of the city. Vanitas, the crimson mist, was an assassin going after targets human, demon, it didn’t matter to him, they were all food to him, he was feared as one of the most ruthless killers, and what made him so terrifying wasn’t just his powers but the fact that his identity was a mystery, none of his victims escaped, and even his clients never saw his face…

He glides across the night sky, until his cloud of red stops over a tall apartment complex building, it was run down, in need of repairs, and renovations, most of the lights were off but all of them were closed, except for one window on the 7th floor, it was cracked open. He zooms towards it and slithers in like a snake. Silently he resumes his physical form, standing in the dark, the source of light from coming from a glaring television in the other room.

In the living room fast asleep was a young man with short spiky blonde hair, and snuggled up against him was a child with messy brown hair, a blanket barely covering them, they had fallen asleep watching movies, a half-eaten bowl of popcorn along with various empty packets and cans of junk food. 

Vanitas takes careful, slow steps towards them, slowly removing his blood-stained gloves, placing them in his pocket, his nails sharp and painted black his hand reaching out. The two unsuspecting humans aren’t aware of his presence, sleeping peacefully as Vanitas reaches for the child first, when he steps into the light, and out of the shadow, his features have changed.

Becoming more human, his glowing demonic eyes, become a pale golden hue, his shark teeth return to a normal set of teeth, his pale grey skin gains color, an almost tanned complexion. His malevolent twisted grin was now a warm gentle smile, his hand cups the boy’s face, stroking it gently, then he does the same from the young man, leaning closer he gives him a kiss. Vanitas then pulls the blanket up covering them both, he then looks around and finds the remote he turns the TV off, he then goes to turn a lamp, and picks up the mess left behind the two, and takes it to the kitchen, cleans up a little.

Being quiet as possible as not to disturb them, once he's done he changes out of his suit, folding it neatly and placing it in a box in the back of his closet. Changing into something more comfortable, he returns to the sleeping pair, another warm smile on his face as ruffles the blonde’s hair, playing with his locks, the other faintly smiles, slightly moving against this touch. Ventus was his boyfriend going on 2 years now, he had moved into the city just before they met, trying to make something of himself, Vanitas had become fascinated with the human, he had this intoxicating scent, and his soul was the purest white he had ever since, second only to his kid brother Sora.

Vanitas and Sora were adoptive brothers, the latter being taken in by Vanitas after rescuing when his mother, a woman who had shown Vanitas kindness was murdered by a demon he was hunting. He raised him alone when he was an infant, he looked so small and helpless, and at that moment the demon made the decision to care for him. 

Living a double life, in the day he was a loving partner, a loving older brother, a guy worked at a bar, and by night he was a ruthless demonic monster that cut down bodies left and right, consuming the souls of sinners or people who he didn’t like. These hands that lovingly held the two most important people in his world were the same hands that butchered many people, but what could he do, as long as they lived here in Twilight under the demon’s control he did what he had to ensure their safety, and survive…

“Mmm…” He snaps back from his thoughts, Ventus made a soft noise, before smiling, his blue eyes slowly open, feeling Vanitas’s touch on his skin. He turns to see the smiling man.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” His voice, gentle, charming, he leans close and plants another kiss on Ventus’s forehead.

“It’s late. Did you just get back?” Ventus asks in a sleepy tone, rubbing his eyes.

“I’ve been here for a while, I notice the mess you two made. But don’t worry it’s all cleaned up.” He answers his partner who glances around to see the mess was indeed gone.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Ventus reaches up to him, cupping his face, behaving as cat Vanitas nuzzles against his touch, a bigger grin on his face, holding Ventus’s hand.

“It’s no trouble, after all, you’re always on babysitting duty, and he always wears you down.” He looks over to his brother still in a deep sleep.

“Oh it’s fine I’m used to it now, he’s not so much of a handful like he use to be.” Ventus says, ruffling Sora’s hair.

“Come on, let’s get you two to bed.” Vanitas walks round the sofa and gently picks Sora up, holding him with one arm, and offering his other hand out to Ventus. 

He takes it, squeezing it tightly, standing up with Vanitas, they leave the living room, he puts Sora to bed in his room, ruffling his head as the boy snuggled against his pillow. The couple climbs into the demon’s bed, Vanitas kisses him, embracing him, his lips leaving a trail along his neck, smiling he frees the soothing touch of his partner’s touch, his fingers running his raven hair, and wrapping around his back. He parts from Ventus, turning off the lamp, as Ventus uses his chest as his pillow.

Vanitas holds him close, stroking his hair, making Ventus feel more comfortable until he finally returns to sleep. He smiles down at his sleeping partner, feeling a sense of ease, Vanitas shut his eyes, and slowly opening them back his eyes glowing red again, those blood-red pupils gaze at Ventus, but his expression is still soft, and then he looks over to the wall, his vision becomes almost infrared to see Sora on the other side still sleeping peacefully. 

His paranoia and carefulness ensured the safety of his loved ones, he only needed sleep when he was exhausted to an extreme point or if he felt like it, so he would spend nights after killing watching over Ventus and Sora. Ventus snuggles against Vanitas, comfortable and content besides the monster disguised as a man. After all this time he still had no idea about his lover’s true nature, and if he someday learned what he truly was, what Vanitas was wouldn’t matter to him, but who he was…


End file.
